narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Characters
The characters of Naruto. Listed by village, team, and name. Konohagakure Team Kakashi *Kakashi Hatake (Team Leader, Resurrected) *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Sasuke Uchiha (Defected) *Sai (Sasuke's Replacement) *Yamato (Temporary Leader) *Sora (Sai's Temporary Replacement)* Team Asuma *Asuma Sarutobi (Team Leader, Deceased) *Shikamaru Nara *Choji Akimichi *Ino Yamanaka *Kakashi Hatake (Temporary Leader, Resurrected) Team Kurenai *Kurenai Yuhi (Team Leader, Inactive) *Hinata Hyuga *Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru *Shino Aburame *Kakashi Hatake (Temporary Leader, Resurrected) Team Guy *Might Guy (Team Leader) *Rock Lee *Neji Hyuga *Tenten Team Ebisu * Ebisu (Team Leader) * Konohamaru Sarutobi * Udon * Moegi Team Minato *Minato Namikaze (Team Leader, Deceased) *Kakashi Hatake (Resurrected) *Obito Uchiha (Deceased) *Rin (Presumed Deceased) Previous Ino-Shika-Cho * Shikaku Nara * Choza Akimichi * Inoichi Yamanaka Academy Students * Ami * Matsuri Genin * Naruto Uzumaki(In rank only) * Konohamaru Sarutobi * Udon * Moegi * Nawaki (Deceased) * Gennai * Komugi * Inaho * Yakumo Kurama * Minoji * Tanzou * Shibire * Yagura * Idate Morino (Defected)* Chunin * Sakura Haruno * Shikamaru Nara * Choji Akimichi * Ino Yamanaka * Hinata Hyuga * Kiba Inuzuka * Shino Aburame * Rock Lee * Tenten * Iruka Umino * Kotetsu Hagane * Izumo Kamizuki * Hana Inuzuka * Mizuki (Defected, Incarcerated/Incapacitated) * Iwashi Tatami * Suzume * Shimon Hijiri * Tsubaki * Tonbo Tobitake * Mozuku Tokubetsu Jonin * Ebisu * Anko Mitarashi * Ibiki Morino * Raido Namiashi * Genma Shiranui * Aoba Yamashiro * Hayate Gekko (Deceased) ANBU * Kakashi Hatake (Former Captain, Resurrected) * Yamato * Itachi Uchiha (Deceased) * Koga * Unnamed ANBU Captain (Deceased) * Yugao Uzuki Foundation * Danzo (Founder, Leader) * Sai * Hyō * Shin (Deceased) Jonin * Kakashi Hatake (Resurrected) * Yamato * Might Guy * Neji Hyuga * Asuma Sarutobi (Deceased) * Kurenai Yuhi (Inactive) * Shizune (Resurrected) * Tsume Inuzuka * Shibi Aburame * Sakumo Hatake (Deceased) * Fugaku Uchiha (Deceased) * Mikoto Uchiha (Deceased) * Dan (Deceased) * Kabuto's Trainer Uchiha Clan *Madara Uchiha (Defected) *Izuna Uchiha (Deceased) *Hikaku Uchiha (Presumed Deceased) *Obito Uchiha (Deceased) *Fugaku Uchiha (Deceased) *Mikoto Uchiha (Deceased) *Teyaki Uchiha (Deceased) *Uruchi Uchiha (Deceased) *Inabi Uchiha (Deceased) *Yashiro Uchiha (Deceased) *Tekka Uchiha (Deceased) *Shisui Uchiha (Deceased) *Setsuna Uchiha (Presumed Deceased) *Yakumi Uchiha (Presumed Deceased) *Itachi Uchiha (Deceased) *Sasuke Uchiha Nara Clan *Shikaku Nara *Yoshino Nara *Shikamaru Nara Akimichi Clan *Choza Akimichi *Choji's mother *Choji Akimichi Yamanaka Clan *Inoichi Yamanaka *Ino Yamanaka Hyuga Clan *Unnamed Hyuga Elder *Hiashi Hyuga *Hizashi Hyuga (Deceased) *Kō Hyuga *Neji Hyuga *Hinata Hyuga *Hanabi Hyuga Inuzuka Clan *Tsume Inuzuka *Hana Inuzuka *Kiba Inuzuka Aburame Clan *Shibi Aburame *Shino Aburame Sarutobi Clan *Hiruzen Sarutobi (Deceased) *Asuma Sarutobi (Deceased) *Konohamaru Sarutobi Senju Clan *Hashirama Senju (Deceased) *Tobirama Senju (Deceased) *Tōka Senju (Presumed Deceased) *Tsunade *Nawaki (Deceased) Jinchūriki *Naruto Uzumaki (Active) Hokage * First Hokage, Hashirama Senju (Deceased) * Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju (Deceased) * Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi (Deceased) * Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze (Deceased) * Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Elders *Danzo *Homura Mitokado *Koharu Utatane Sannin *Jiraiya (Deceased) *Tsunade *Orochimaru (Permanently Sealed, Presumed Deceased) Twelve Guardian Ninja *Asuma Sarutobi (Deceased) *Chiriku (Deceased) *Kazuma (Deceased)* *Kitane (Deceased)* *Nauma (Deceased)* *Tōu (Deceased)* *Seito (Deceased)* Missing-nin *Sasuke Uchiha (Active,Returning) *Itachi Uchiha (Deceased, Konoha Secret Agent) *Orochimaru (Permanently Sealed, Presumed Deceased) *Kabuto Yakushi (Active) *Mizuki (Incarcerated/Incapacitated) *Misumi Tsurugi (Deceased) *Yoroi Akado (Deceased) *Aoi Rokusho (Deceased)** *Madara Uchiha (Active) *Idate Morino (Active)* Other Shinobi *Koji *Yurika *Toka Senju (Presumed Deceased) *Komugi *Inaho *Gennai *Kaede Ureshino *Tobio *Kasumi *Fuki *Daichi *Futaba *Hibari *Nobori *Samo *Iwana Akame *Yajirobe *Bekko *Daikoku Funedo *Yutaka Fumi (Fate Unknown) *Hayase *Manabu Akamon *Housei *Hosho *Hyo *Jimei *Kanpo *Kaori *Kito *Kusushi *Kusaha Midori (Fate Unknown) *Shinobo Mifu *Migaki *Hamaki Mimura *Mogusa *Kunugi Mokume *Oukei *Tsuzumi Sarugaku *Sukima *Komude Toriichi (Deceased) *Ugai *Unkai Kurama* *Ame* *Chen* *Choko* *Dango* *Kota* *Yun* *Iyashi (Card Game) Sunagakure Team Baki *Baki (Team Leader, Seperated Upon Gaara Becoming Kazekage) *Gaara (Resurrected, Seperated Upon Becoming Kazeage) *Kankuro (Seperated Upon Becoming Jonin) *Temari (Seperated Upon Becoming Jonin) Genin *Matsuri *Sari Jonin *Kankuro *Temari *Baki Jinchūriki *Gaara (Resurrected) Kazekage *First Kazekage (Deceased) *Second Kazekage (Deceased) *Third Kazekage (Deceased) *Fourth Kazekage, Gaara's Father (Deceased) *Fifth Kazekage, Gaara (Resurrected) Elders *Chiyo (Deceased) *Ebizo Missing-nin *Sasori (Deceased) *Yura (Deceased) *Mukade (Deceased) Other Shinobi *Hiruko (Deceased) *Yashamaru (Deceased) *Karura (Deceased) *Fourth Kazekage's Bodyguards (Deceased) *Sajin (Presumed Deceased) *Otokaze *Satetsu *Kashike *Komaza *Abiru *Nejiri *Tsuchino *Tomari Otogakure Orochimaru's Aide *Kabuto Yakushi *Kimimaro (Deceased) Sound Four *Sakon and Ukon (Leaders, Deceased) *Tayuya (Deceased) *Kidomaru (Deceased) *Jirobo (Deceased) Konoha Disguise Team *Kabuto Yakushi (Leader) *Misumi Tsurugi (Deceased) *Yoroi Akado (Deceased) Team Dosu *Dosu Kinuta (Leader, Deceased) *Kin Tsuchi (Deceased) *Zaku Abumi (Deceased) Team Guren (Anime Only) *Guren (Leader, Presumed Deceased)* *Rinji (Deceased)* *Gozu (Deceased)* *Kigiri (Deceased)* *Kihō (Deceased)* *Nurari (Deceased)* Fuma Clan *Sasame Fuma (Defected)* *Hanzaki Fuma (Defected)* *Kotohime Fuma (Defected)* *Jigumo Fuma (Deceased)* *Kamikiri Fuma (Deceased)* *Arashi Fuma (Deceased)* *Kagero Fuma (Deceased)* Village Leader *Orochimaru (Permanently Sealed, Presumed Deceased) Other Shinobi *Sasuke Uchiha (Defected) *Gen'yumaru (Incapacitated) *Mizuki (Incarcerated/Incapacitated) *Amachi (Incarcerated)* Kirigakure Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist *Zabuza Momochi (Defected, Deceased) *Kisame Hoshigaki (Defected) *Raiga Kurosuki (Defected, Deceased)* Demon Brothers *Gouzu (Presumed Incarcerated) *Meizu (Presumed Incarcerated) Missing-nin *Zabuza Momochi (Deceased) *Kisame Hoshigaki (Defected) *Gouzu (Presumed Incarcerated) *Meizu (Presumed Incarcerated) *Raiga Kurosuki (Deceased)* Mizukage *Madara Uchiha (Former Mizukage) Jinchūriki *Three-Tails Jinchūriki (Presumed Deceased) Other Shinobi *Suigetsu Hozuki *Mangetsu Hozuki (Deceased) Amegakure Team Oboro *Aoi Rokusho (Leader, Deceased)** *Oboro (Former Leader) *Mubi *Kagari Team Shigure *Shigure (Leader, Deceased) *Baiu (Deceased) *Midare (Deceased) Ame Orphans *Nagato (Leader, Deceased) *Konan *Yahiko (Former Leader, Deceased, Became Nagato's Deva path) Missing-nin *Kirisame* *Murasame* *Hisame* Village Leader *Konan *Nagato (Deceased) *Hanzo (Deceased) Other Shinobi *Tatsuji (Double Agent) *Yūdachi *Ryusui *Ugatsu (Presumed Deceased) *Rain Special Ops Members Iwagakure Kamizuru Clan (Anime Only) *Suzumebachi Kamizuru (Deceased)* *Jibachi Kamizuru (Deceased)* *Kurobachi Kamizuru (Deceased)* Jinchūriki *Rōshi (Deceased) *Five-Tails Jinchūriki (Deceased) Tsuchikage *First Tsuchikage (Deceased)* Missing-nin *Deidara (Deceased) *Gantetsu Other Shinobi *Kakko (Deceased) *Mahiru (Deceased) *Taiseki (Deceased) Kumogakure Team Samui *Samui *Karui *Omoi Jinchūriki *Kirābī (Active) *Yugito Nii (Deceased) Raikage *Kirabi's Brother Other Shinobi *Head Ninja of Kumogakure (Deceased) *Jei (Presumed Deceased) *Jei's Partner *Current Raikage's Female Attendant *Yotsuki Clan Member Kusagakure Team Shiore *Shiore (Leader, Deceased) *Grass Genin 1 (Deceased) *Grass Genin 2 (Deceased) Other Shinobi *Tsuba (Deceased) *Midori (Deceased) Takigakure Team Kegon *Kegon *Houki *Unnamed Other Member Jinchūriki *Seven-Tails Jinchūriki (Deceased) Village Leader *Shibuki (Leader) *Shibuki's Father (Former Leader, Deceased) Missing-nin *Kakuzu (Deceased) *Suien (Deceased)* Yugakure *Hidan (Defected, Incapacitated, Presumed Deceased) Hoshigakure (Anime Only) Genin *Sumaru *Mizura Jonin *Natsuhi (Deceased) *Hotarubi (Deceased) Hoshikage *First Hoshikage (Deceased) *Second Hoshikage (Deceased) *Third Hoshikage (Deceased) *Akahoshi (Incarcerated) Other Shinobi *Hokuto *Yotaka *Shisou Kagerogakure (Anime Only) *Genno (Deceased) *Genno's Son (Deceased) Yukigakure (Movie Only) *Doto Kazahana (Deceased) *Fubuki Kakuyoku (Deceased) *Nadare Roga (Deceased) *Mizore Fuyukuma (Deceased) *Sosetsu Kazahana (Deceased) *Koyuki Kazahana Soragakure (Movie Only) *Shinnō (Deceased)* People from Unknown Villages Legendary Stupid Brothers *Fujin *Raijin Watari Ninja *Oki* *Nagare* *Hokushin* Jinchūriki *Six-Tails Jinchūriki (Deceased) Land of Fire *Chiriku (Deceased) *Bansai (Retired) *Zenza *Ichigen *Sentoki *Sora* *Kazuma (Deceased)* *Kitane (Deceased)* *Nauma (Deceased)* *Tōu (Deceased)* *Seito (Deceased)* *Fuka (Deceased)* *Fudō (Deceased)* *Fuen (Deceased)* Land of Water *Kimimaro (Deceased) *Haku (Defected, Deceased) *Kaguya clan Patriarch (Deceased) *Ranmaru* Other Shinobi *Nekobaa *Tamaki *Ishidate (Deceased)* *Kongō (Deceased)* *Karenbana (Deceased)* *Yomi (Deceased)* *Kusuna (Deceased)* *Gitai (Deceased)* *Setsuna (Deceased)* *Shizuku (Deceased)* *Seimei (Deceased)* *Hoki (Deceased)* *Suiko (Deceased)* *Ryugan (Deceased)* *Kujaku (Deceased)* Akatsuki Members *Pain (Co-Founder''Naruto'' chapter 436, page 14/Apparent Leader, Deceased) *Tobi (Co-Founder/Benefactor/Real Leader) *Konan (Defected) *Itachi Uchiha (Deceased) *Zetsu (Spy) *Kisame Hoshigaki *Kakuzu (Deceased) *Hidan (Incapacitated, Presumed Deceased) *Deidara (Deceased) *Sasori (Deceased) *Orochimaru (Defected, Permanently Sealed, Presumed Deceased) Taka *Sasuke Uchiha (Team Leader) *Suigetsu Hozuki *Karin *Jugo Associates *Kabuto Yakushi (Defected) *Yura (Deceased) *Mukade (Deceased) *Genji (Fate Unknown) *Zangei (Captured) Untrained Humans *Teuchi *Ayame *Teyaki Uchiha (Deceased) *Uruchi Uchiha (Deceased) *Tazuna *Tsunami *Inari *Gato *Zori *Waraji *Madam Shijimi *Koji *Emi *Senta *Sandayu Asama* *Jirocho Wasabi* *Shizuki *Akane *Genzo *Kaji *Ageha *Himatsu *Futaba *Bunzou *Fukusuke Hikyakuya *Director Makino* Animals *Akamaru *Akino *Bikochu Beetle* *Bisuke *Bull *Denka *Eight-Tailed Giant Ox *Five-Tailed Beast *Four-Tailed Beast *Gama *Gamabunta *Gamahiro *Gamaken *Gamakichi *Gamatatsu *Gamariki* *Gerotora *Giant Bird *Giant Three-Headed Snake *Great Toad Sage *Guruko *Haimaru Sankyodai *Kamatari *Katsuyu *Kosuke (Deceased) *Kuromaru *Kyodaigumo *Kyodaija *Manda (Deceased) *Monkey King: Enma *Nara Deer *Nine-Tailed Demon Fox *Ninkame *One-Tailed Shukaku *Pakkun *Seven-Tailed Beast *Shiba *Shima and Fukasaku (Fukasaku - Resurrected) *Shiromari *Six-Tailed Beast *Takamaru *Tenka and Hina Ninja Cats *Three-Tailed Giant Turtle *Tonton *Tora *Two-Tailed Demon Cat *Uhei *Urushi Key *'' = Anime only ''** = Character is canon but affiliated to a location only in anime. Category:Naruto Category:Characters he:רשימת דמויות